Jerai
=Description= Jerai (3 BBY) was born into the prestigious Kular Clan on Barab I. She grew up, as all Barabel do, learning to hunt and kill the myriad prey that dominate the planet’s wilds; demonstrating early on a particular knack for the art of the hunt. However, her interests go far deeper than simply tracking down prey, she also strives to learn as much as she can about what it is she's hunting. When Skarrek returned to Barab I looking for volunteers to follow him into Xen’Chi territory, Jerai was the first to join him. She has since proven herself time and time again against the galactic invaders and is secretly thrilled to be fighting alongside the infamous Skarrek, ready to follow him to hell and back if need be… =Skills= Weapons Jerai believes that power and versatility are the keys to a successful hunt and as such her standard armament reflects that line of thought. Melee *'Shock Whip' Aside from her own natural teeth and claws, the only melee weapon Jerai uses is a shock whip. The reasoning behind it is simple, not only can the whip make an effective paralyzing snare, but due to the insulating properties of Barabel scales, the electrical properties of the whip would have little to no effect if it was ever used against her. Projectile *'DC-17m Blaster Rifle' The weapon Jerai is most fond of using is the highly versatile DC-17m Blaster Rifle. Thanks to the various attachments available to it, the weapon can quickly be changed to suit her needs. As Jerai thinks of it, the weapon takes away the need to carry a veritable armory around with her. *'Model 434 “DeathHammer”' Powerful and durable, Jerai carries a Model 434 with her for backup and short-range stopping power; otherwise, she sticks with the DC-17m or her own natural abilities. =History= Early History From birth, Jerai has demonstrated an innate talent for the hunt, which stems from her being able to think like the prey she is hunting. This desire to understand her prey better made her a more efficient hunter but it also tended to make her more cautious before she launched an attack as she liked to wait for the optimum moment to strike. Due partly to this, Jerai was often overshadowed by another talented young Barabel named Rulnar who matched her in skill but was much more charismatic. She bore the other no ill-will though and even joined his pack along with other talented young Barabel: Sila, Xranic, and Krae. While in Rulnar’s pack, Jerai took on an informal position as the beta to Rulnar’s alpha. There was often talk from other clan members that she had the abilities to challenge Rulnar for the alpha position, but in truth leadership didn’t appeal to her. She preferred instead to focus on improving her own skills and leaving the tough decisions to Rulnar. She ran with the pack for several years, content with her simple life on Barab I - until the day Skarrek arrived. Skarrek As an avid follower of offworld Barabel, Jerai knew all about Skarrek and his many public exploits across the galaxy, even idolizing him to an extent. So it was with great shock to her when Skarrek was brought into the clan by Rashrak and then allowed informal control of Rulnar’s pack during one of their nightly hunts. Jerai secretly feared that Skarrek couldn’t possibly live up to the image she had formed of him in her head, but her worries were all for naught as the mighty Barabel assassin led the small pack in taking down a fearsome durgolosk despite the statistical odds against it. Skarrek would go on to impress Jerai by eventually liberating Barab I from the New Republic as well as taking down the oppressive Surax Clan in the process before eventually leaving. His raw intensity and astounding power forced Jerai to come to a decision about her own life as she realized that she wanted to leave and make a name for herself like Skarrek had done. When Skarrek returned to the planet weeks later searching for volunteers to aid him in his vengeance against the Xen’Chi, Jerai was the first to join up. The Xen’Chi Invasion As Skarrek led them through battle after battle with the alien invaders, Jerai’s respect and admiration for him grew as did her feelings. Although Jerai could never force herself to tell him outright how she felt, she tried to drop hints to the other Barabel. Much to her disappointment, Skarrek either didn’t pick up on the signals she sent him or ignored them as he continued to treat Jerai as a valued member of his pack and nothing more. When Skarrek ended up becoming drafted by the Rogue Fleet to help in the hunt to bring down GAIT, Jerai was forced to set her unrequited feelings aside. Despite her protests to the contrary, Skarrek only allowed her to help him get to the Cleansing and no further due to the fact that he needed her more to look after his ship than to aid him in the fight ahead... (The rest of the story is still in progress) Category:BarabelsCategory:Halomek